Two Reasons
Riley made the rounds on the ship, determined to make sure the Alliance rabbiters - Devron, Gil and Haddie - stayed put. But she knew two things about Valentine. 1. If they had to be stuck somewhere because they didn’t have enough credits for fuel cells or supplies, Valentine would suck and 2. They couldn’t be stuck on Valentine, not with the Alliance looking for both their mechanic and the two moppets on board. She set up shop at the spaceport, outside the LV, the same sign that attracted the ‘fine crew’ they had procured. "Crew Needed. Passengers Wanted. Few Questions.” --------------------------------------------- Keller knew two things about Valentine. 1. If they had to be stuck somewhere because they didn’t have enough credits for fuel cells or supplies, Valentine would be a pretty nice place to have it happen, and 2. They couldn’t be stuck on Valentine, not with the Alliance looking for both the punchy fighter guy and the quart and half pint on board. That meant finding a job. He racked his brain to figure who he knew on Valentine that he didn’t owe money to, or want to kill him, and came up empty. But he did know the best place to scare up work was the local bar. First one he chose seemed to have a lot of action - (SEE MORGAN’S INTRO POST: HERE) http://www.ongoingworlds.com/games/3544/posts/703 A flipped table and bullets from the alleyway - it was as good a place to find work as ever. He told the owner of the bar to leave the bottle then he schmoozed and boozed with the locals until something came up. It wasn’t his first choice for a job, but it was a job, but he’d wait until that rooster-haired kid would be back with the mule so he wouldn’t have to hump it or take the flying mule. "Rules of the ship,” he reminded himself tipsily, “No unattended children. No one rabbiting. Hell is there anyone on our ship NOT a kid or wanted by the alliance ? Unless that rule referred to humping like rabbits, which shit, we got ourselves a companion. No pets.” He shook his head and laughed. For now, he'd drink, he'd forget about the rules of the ship and about the Goram ship all together. Keller poured himself another drink, when a slick looking man sidled up next to him at the bar. “Hello, Captain.” The Captain scrunched up his face, trying to discern where he knew the man from. Nothing about Keller screamed "Captain," so it had to be ship related. “Hey -- “ the Captain said, desperately searching his brain for a name. “Please, call me Leo.” The man replied. “You remember me by another name, but it’s safer for me to use Leo.” “Okay, Leo.” Keller took another drink, not remembering him by any other name, but trying to place who the rut this guy was. “You’re probably wondering what I’m doing on Valentine--” The captain decidedly was not wondering that, but he’d just poured himself a drink, and not hearing this guy out would require moving someplace else in the bar. There was just something about him that Keller didn’t like. “Truth is I was looking for you and your ship. My belongings are still aboard, and after how things left off - I wasn’t sure how you’d perceive my return. If you’re wondering how I found you--” “Your luggage has tracking devices inside?” The captain surmised, irritated by all the wondering the man assumed he was doing on his behalf. “Well, yes." The man said, the wind taken from his sails. I was able to track you through several devices left in my luggage, but don’t worry, each was encrypted. I assure you you weren’t followed from Ezra by anyone else.” The captain tipped his hat back with the rest of the drink. “Buddy, I don’t remember you. If your shit’s on my ship, you can go collect it, Riley’s with it at the spaceport. I actually have to go see a man about a dog, so if you'll excuse me --" “I’d like to pay you passage for your next destination. Handsomely.” Leo added quickly. “Why?” Keller asked suspiciously. “Tut tut, crew needed. passengers wanted. Few questions.” Henr… er, Leo reminded him. “Do we have a deal?”